<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Wrecked” Fanfic by youll_never_guess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075315">“Wrecked” Fanfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youll_never_guess/pseuds/youll_never_guess'>youll_never_guess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youll_never_guess/pseuds/youll_never_guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I was so disappointed "Wrecked" was incomplete, I wanted to write my own version of the end. Gon is a freshman in college, Kurapika is a senior, Hisoka is a Sex Ed teacher. In a snowstorm, their bus wrecks in an isolated area, and the three (injured) hole up in a cave for 2 weeks and get *close* ;) Eventually, they are found on the verge of death by Meruem and his siblings. </p><p>Once Hisoka, Gon, and Kurapika are feeling better they partake in some shenanigans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Hisoka, Gon Freecs/Kurapika, Gon Freecs/Meruem, Hisoka/Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Wrecked” Fanfic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaebee/gifts">Jaebee</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797700">Wrecked</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaebee/pseuds/Jaebee">Jaebee</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idk what the original author was planning with the poisoning/dungeon cliffhanger, I’m going to pick this up from dinner, and pretend the food was never poisoned. </p><p>Also, unfortunately I was unable to contact the original creator of “Wrecked”. This is my own take on an alt ending, all credit for the characters and story line goes to Jaebee/HxH.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time in his life, Gon was drinking alcohol. Between the belly full of gourmet food prepared by Pitou and the heady red wine, he was feeling the best he had in weeks. Meruem transitioned the dinner party to the cozy living room for after-dinner coffee. A little off-balance, Gon plopped onto the overstuffed couch in the last available space, beside Meruem. Gon gazed longingly at Kurapika and Hisoka, wishing there was space to squeeze between them, but he had to admit this wasn’t a poor alternative. The fire in the fireplace kept the room cozy and warm, and he had to admit Meruem wasn’t at all bad to look at. </p><p>Between the stories and light conversation, Gon relaxed into his seat, not minding when Meruem’s arm came to rest around his shoulders. When the older man shifted closer, Gon innocently settled into his satisfying heat without a second thought. Eventually, the conversation petered out, and Hisoka headed to bed, exhausted by his injuries and antibiotics. Kurapika soon followed, desperate to demand answers for his lying about his injuries. Pouf excused himself to wash the dishes, and Pitou soon joined him, leaving Gon and Meruem to each other. </p><p>Meruem turned to Gon, his dark eyes focusing intently on the younger man. “It’s very impressive you were able to survive for so long out there. It must have gotten boring in a cave for two weeks, right?”</p><p>Gon perked up, happy to talk more about his adventure. “Not at all! Hisoka and Kurapika were great company. It was miserable only for the weather, but even that was bearable with them at my side. We got really close... “ He trailed off, blushing as he recalled exactly how close they’d been. </p><p>Meruem picked up on his train of thought. “It must have been awkward sometimes though, right? Everyone has… needs... to be satisfied, I imagine it got pretty uncomfortable in such a tight space.” </p><p>Gon understood that he should keep his explorations with his classmate and teacher private. Why was the doctor so curious about the topic anyways? He shifted uncomfortably, trying to delicately deny any relations. “Not really- we were so cold and hungry, I think our bodies pretty much shut down any function unrelated to immediate survival. But that’s behind us now- I can’t believe we got so lucky that there’s a whole luxury cabin out here!”</p><p>The doctor smiled easily. “I’m so glad we found you,” his eyes dropped to the boy’s mouth, implying something more. “I’m especially happy we can help you get warm and fed…” he leaned close to the spikey-haired brunette, his warm breath ghosting over his skin.</p><p>Gon froze, his wine-addled mind finally picking up on the older man’s intentions. His eyes went wide as the doctor’s arms braced around his shoulders, holding him tight to the plush sofa as he pressed his lips against Gon’s. Shocked, the younger man felt paralyzed as his mouth was pushed open and the other man’s tongue forced its way in. </p><p>Finally, he regained himself. Unable to pull away due to the arms braced around him, Gon turned his face away from Meruem so that the kiss reached an unattractive finish with the man's lips smeared sloppily along his cheek. “S-stop it, I- I should go,” Gon fumbled for an excuse, pressed as far back into the plush couch as he could to put space between them. </p><p>The larger man paused. “Really? I could help solve yet another problem of yours tonight,” he roughly pushed a palm up against Gon’s half-hard dick. The boy forcibly pushed out of his grasp, stumbling to his feet. </p><p>“No, nope, you’ve done plenty for us. Goodnight!” He called over his shoulder as he dashed out of the room, not slowing until he reached the hall containing the guest bedrooms. He sighed with relief as he came upon Hisoka’s door- he sought the comfort and safety of the man he’d grown so close to lately. </p><p>He tapped a quiet knock on the door, then entered the room with barely a pause for an answer. The room was softly lit by a few candles. Hisoka was sitting up in bed, trying to avoid facing an angry-looking Kurapika. Hisoka smiled brightly at his student, glad for a reprieve from Kurapika’s interrogation. “Gon! Welcome… what’s wrong?” His brow furrowed with worry, seeing Gon’s frightened expression. </p><p>The young man crawled onto the bed, into the professor’s arms. Hisoka appeasingly wrapped his arms around him, rocking him gently to calm him down. “Shh, shh, it’s alright, we’re here. Can you tell us what happened?” </p><p>Gon nestled into the redhead’s broad chest. “It- it’s nothing. Not really. Meruem just… he kissed me and it was really uncomfortable and I felt sorta trapped and I just want to sit with you guys for a bit and forget it.” The words flew from his mouth, as if he didn’t want to think over the situation much. </p><p>Hisoka’s eyes darkened, his arms wrapping protectively around his petite frame. Kurapika leapt to his feet, fuming, barely able to contain his anger. He strode to the door, checking the hall to make sure Meruem hadn’t followed the boy. Satisfied to find it empty, he turned the heavy lock to ensure their privacy. </p><p>Kurpapika paced, trying to calm himself. How could he forgive anyone that made Gon feel uncomfortable or unsafe? One he settled down a bit, he moved back to the bed, where Gon was still curled up in the professor’s lap. Hisoka patted the mattress beside them, beckoning for the blonde to join them. He indulged the older man, joining the two. He reached out to Gon, rubbing soothing circles into his back. </p><p>Despite his earlier agitation, cuddled against his two favorite people, Gon relaxed into the two men. As his hand brushed across the redhead’s built chest, his mind began to wander, recalling Hisoka’s expert fingers wrapped around his desperate length. His professor caught on to his train of thought, as Gon’s breathing got heavier and a faint tent formed in his shorts. Hisoka smirked, and dragged a hand up his smooth thighs with obvious intent. </p><p>Gon slapped his hand away, the ghosts of Meruem’s not quickly forgotten. “Hisoka, during all those times you helped us out, you never asked for anything in return. Let me repay you.” Gon brushed his nose against Hisoka’s, before claiming his mouth in a desperate kiss. The redhead soon lost himself in it, caught up in a whirlwind of soft lips and exploring tongues. Hisoka moaned into him, rolling his hips to readjust Gon directly above his hard-on. </p><p>Kurapika couldn’t tear his eyes away from the glorious pageant happening before him. His dick was interested, too, perking up at Hisoka’s sexy gasps. Pika palmed himself, happy to sit back and just observe his favorite people in the world. He watched Gon’s hands wander from those broad shoulders to his smooth pecs, the drop down to luxuriate in firm six packs. Soon, he was tracing hieroglyphs into the V of his hips, and greedily undoing the fastenings of his pants. </p><p>Pika’s eyes widened as he beheld Hisoka’s impressive length. He couldn’t hold back his curiosity, and his hand seemed to take on a life of its own as it reached over to tentatively touch him. His fingertips brushed his leaking tip, savoring the moans it elicited. Growing in confidence, he wrapped his hand loosely about the hardened member and began to stroke it. </p><p>Gon had stopped, transfixed, to watch the blond engage with them. He loved the way Pika’s lips parted in concentration, and eagerly captured them in a searing kiss. The larger boy was shyer, and Gon loved teasing him into opening up. He revelled the other’s soft sighs and whines, and tangled his hand in their light, glossy hair. </p><p>Hisoka’s eyes closed as Kurapika’s hand closed around him, his gentle movements a beautiful introduction of what was to come. An eye cracked open as Pika’s hand slowed, to see what has distracted the beautiful boy. Ah, Gon had gotten to him- of course. Jealous, Hisoka grasped Pika’s chin and tore him away from the other student. “Not now, kitten, daddy’s busy,” he murmured to Gon, before wrapping his hand tightly around Pika’s and moving more vigorously. “Focus, darling,” he whispered into the blond’s ear. </p><p>Gon decided to take advantage of his newfound freedom to take the evening to the next level. He rolled off the professor’s lap and shimmied out of all his clothing. He crawled back onto the bed, and pulled at Hisoka to regain his attention. The older man’s eyes seemed to glow as he took in Gon’s slender figure. His hand slid to the center of his back to pull him back into the fray. Gon grasped his hand, and slid it lower, to grasp his ass. </p><p>Hisoka caught on to his intentions. He pulled his hand back around, to shove two fingers into the boy’s mouth. “Suck,” he ordered. Gon appeased him, twirling his tongue along his fingers before hollowing his cheeks and swallowing hard. Hisoka moaned, imagining those skills applied elsewhere. Once his digits were thoroughly wet, he withdrew them from the boy’s mouth, dropping them low to squeeze his bubble but. “Relax,” he whispered in the student’s ear to placate him. He circled then inserted a digit around the puckered hole, savoring the sigh of satisfaction it evoked. Gon rocked back against him, pushing the finger all the way in. Hisoka smirked, just happy to be graced by his beauty. </p><p>Once the smaller boy was relaxed, Hisoka slipped in another finger, beginning the delicate process of preparation. He revelled in the soft moans he drew from the boy’s soft pink lips, delighted to be the conductor of an orchestra of delight. Once he determined Gon was ready, he withdrew his fingers, leaving him keening for more. Hisoka stroked his hand though the other’s spiky hair, then held his face still, forcing him to meet his eyes. “Are you ready?” Hisoka asked, his voice rough with desire. The brunette declined to answer, simply lowering himself onto his superior’s impressive cock.</p><p>Kurapika sat frozen, hypnotized by the scene before him. Gon, his slim body gleaming with a thin sheen of sweat, his hair even messier than usual (an impressive feat) incessantly running his hands through it when needing something to grasp at. His muscles rippled as he continuously lifted his hips until only the tip on Hisoka remained within, then dropped fast and hard, forcing out gasps. Hisoka turned to face the blonde, his eyes hazy and unfocused. He reached out to grasp Kurapika’s length, selfless even when faded on lust. The professor distractedly stroked the voyeur, leaving him breathless.</p><p>Gon excitedly bounced up and down on Hisoka’s dick, lost in carnal desire. Too soon, he could feel the telltale heat growing to a climax. As he lost his rhythm, he was grateful to feel Hisoka’s unyielding hand grip his ass, guiding him to a powerful climax. As the younger finished, his flexing muscles milked Hisoka to a climax as well. </p><p>Gon moaned as Hisoka’s dick twitched deep within him, spurting hot ropes of cum  deep within. The moment Hisoka released his grip, the boy dropped like a forgotten marionette, weak and boneless. He sprawled into Kurapikas lap, his short gasps tickling the blond’s smooth bare thighs. Kurapika grasped his face roughly, desperate to join his comrades in post-orasmic bliss. “You’re not done yet,” he growled. His thumb brushed along the boy’s lax bottom lip, encouraging his mouth to open further. Then, in a moment of uncharacteristic harshness, shoved his dick down his throat. Gon’s eyes saturated with tears as Pika pushed himself deep down the boy's throat, roughly maneuvering his head to sloppily finish him off. Gon tasted bitterness as the elder came hard, his fingers gripping his hair tight and holding him close.</p><p>After a few deep breaths, Kurapika lifted Gon off, his face blushing with shame. Remorseful, he kissed away the tears that had spilled over, staining the younger’s flushed visage. The younger soon forgave him, returning his gentle kisses. Thoroughly sated, he settled between the two men and drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>